


Come What May

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A million things race through our minds as we share our last kiss knowing that we may never see tomorrow, knowing that we have lived because we had found someone worth dying for... [one-shot]





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Come What May**

_A million things race through our minds as we share our last kiss knowing that we may never see tomorrow, knowing that we have lived because we had found someone worth dying for..._

We look at each other and know this is the end. A million things race through our minds as we share our last kiss knowing that we may never see tomorrow. Unable to stay, but unwilling to leave as we remember our life together, no matter how short it may seem.

Many scenes flash through my head as I turn to leave him. I know what I have to do, and I know that this is the end, but I still can't help but remember when...

His hair was blowing in the wind as he flew around the quidditch pitch; I always loved watching him fly. He wrapped his strong arms around me as he carried me to the top of the astronomy tower. Thinking of how maybe I really was supposed to be with him... is there any way that I can stay in his arms?

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
Like I've never seen the sky before   
I want to vanish inside your kiss   
Every day I love you more and more 

Our first Christmas together, he would deliberately walk under the mistletoe and then come and find me... I could still see the look on his face when I said yes. Yes, I would love him forever, yes I would be there by his side no matter what happened.

_Listen to my heart_  
Can you hear it sings   
Telling me to give you everything   
Seasons may change   
Winter to spring   
But I love you until   
The end of time 

I remembered our best times together; my mind seemed to only want to focus on the happy memories, not on the pain. She was walking towards me, down the isle in the most beautiful white dress I have ever seen, and surprisingly, it made her hair even more perfect as it fell softly around her shoulders...

I remember promising her on that summer night, I would love her forever; come what may… sickness, health, better or worse, death or life. I would love her forever.

_Come what may_  
Come what may   
I will love you until my dying day 

After our honeymoon, I carried her into the house, while her head was thrown back in laughter as I tickled her...

_Suddenly the world seems_  
Such a perfect place   
Suddenly it moves with   
Such a perfect grace   
Suddenly my life   
Doesn't seem such a waste 

I see her glowing face as she told me, I was going to be a father... and feel the pride swelling inside of me as I held my baby boy for the first time.

_Our world revolves around you_  
And there's no mountain too high   
No river too wide   
Sing out this song   
I'll be there by your side 

Looking at my son and seeing James, but with my green eyes, I always loved my eyes best about me... Joy spreading through our hearts as we watched our baby boy stand, crawl, and talk for the first times.  
 __  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide   
But I love you until   
The end of time

The shock of the news that the most evil person alive wanted our precious Harry dead.

The look on her face as our door was blasted open...No, not now it's too soon, some may say that we had barely started to live, but no one has begun to live until they have found someone worth dying for. We found someone worth dying for and that's exactly what we did. No matter what happens, Lily, my darling, I'll love you forever. The time we had on this earth was too short but we spent it together and that's all that matters...

_Oh, come what may_  
Come what may   
I will love you even after my dying day- 


End file.
